


draw your every glance

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbators, Multi, Sex Games, Sex Toys, accidental ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Work hard, play even harder—this is how they reward themselves after their monthly spring cleaning. It builds team spirit, Baekhyun claims. It certainly keeps the endless darkness of space at bay.





	draw your every glance

**Author's Note:**

> also known as: tiny line get it on

The way Kyungsoo works the masturbator over Junmyeon's cock is nothing like Jongdae's teasing or Minseok's cautious touches. It's relentless, hard. Junmyeon loses track of the count, eyes trained on Kyungsoo's face, serious and ambitious almost. He'd thrown an eleven—lucky, unlucky at once. Enough to get seriously worked up but nowhere near enough to come.

The next drag pulls a moan from Junmyeon, and his gaze drops down to Kyungsoo's mouth, the smile, before he looks away, anywhere but at Kyungsoo's face.

Baekhyun's suspiciously quiet, has pulled one arm out of the sleeve of his sweater, slowly but clearly jerking off under it now. Before Junmyeon can clear his mind enough to say something, Minseok makes to swat at Baekhyun, makes him flinch enough to stop.

That's when Kyungsoo pulls away, passes the masturbator to Jongdae and throws the dices himself. Junmyeon is so hard and aching to come but he pulls his sweater over his cock, uncaring about getting lube on it.

A twelve, then another. Kyungsoo laughs but Jongdae's smile is dangerously delighted when he throws another eight. It's the most anyone got tonight.

Kyungsoo sits back down next to Junmyeon, beckons Jongdae over, leans back on his elbows. Junmyeon can't see the expression on his face but Jongdae's determination seems like a reflection of it. He settles next to Kyungsoo, not between his legs, gives his cock the strokes they agreed not to count, to make sure they were sufficiently hard despite the cock rings, lubed up enough.

Kyungsoo exhales so loudly it's almost a moan when Jongdae slides the masturbator onto him. Junmyeon hears a mirroring moan from Baekhyun, glances over at him to see Minseok sitting on one of Baekhyun's hands while Baekhyun lewdly sucks on two of his own fingers, makes direct eye contact with Junmyeon. He feels his cock twitch at the sight, buries his hands further in his sweater paws in an attempt to distract himself, unsuccessfully.

Jongdae says something to Kyungsoo that Junmyeon misses. He sees what it was when he watches Kyungsoo starting to thrust up into the masturbator, Jongdae holding it still with a grin.

He counts down loudly now, and Junmyeon is entranced by Kyungsoo's movements, thrusts powerful enough to lift his hips off the floor. Even Jongdae is, he notices, and he gives in when Kyungsoo pants out a _close_ , meets his thrusts, tightens the masturbator around his cock until Kyungsoo comes with a soft cry. Jongdae milks him mercilessly, continues through Kyungsoo's obvious overstimulation until he's counted down to zero.

"Your pick," he says to Kyungsoo when he's pulled off and Kyungsoo's busy pulling the filled condom and cock ring off.

Whoever manages to come can ignore the order, skip to the person of their choice, so Junmyeon looks away. He's had bad luck as usual, bad enough he never got to come during this before. He's not in the mood for more teasing tonight. When he looks over to Minseok and Baekhyun instead, he sees the unusual stiffness in Minseok's posture. After a moment of observing them, he's almost sure Baekhyun is rubbing Minseok's hole through his pants where he's still sitting on his hand.  
Rely on Baekhyun to break the rules of any game they're playing.

Kyungsoo's standing up and going over to them, jolting Minseok out of his daze when he addresses him, puts the dices in his hand. He's predictable, always picks his boyfriend; Junmyeon has yet to figure out if he likes teasing him or simply wants him to get more action.

Minseok shivers as he rolls the dices and Junmyeon is pretty sure it's Baekhyun's doing. He's too fascinated to snitch on them, watches Minseok throwing a twelve, then an eleven.

Kyungsoo's making eye contact with Baekhyun when he kneels down in front of Minseok, applies fresh lube to Minseok's cock before getting to work on him. Baekhyun counts down loudly, barely rivalling Minseok's noises of pleasure. Junmyeon can see the muscles of his arm shifting as Baekhyun keeps shamelessly touching Minseok's hole, without ever losing track of the count once.

Minseok moans out loud when he's got four strokes left, clings to Kyungsoo's shoulders now, pressing back into Baekhyun's hand. His skin is flushed and he looks so close to coming, Junmyeon pities him when he hears Baekhun announcing the last stroke he has left.

Unlike Baekhun, Kyungsoo plays fair, no matter what. He pulls off unceremoniously after going through the last stroke, and Jongdae cackles at Minseok's pained expression. It's when Minseok makes a surprised but distressed noise that they all stare in fascination. His cock jerks and come dribbles out into the transparent condom.

Minseok stares at himself in disbelief. Junmyeon has never seen him so upset, so deeply frustrated. "What the fuck," he says, sounding so broken, looking close to crying that even Baekhyun stops giggling at his agony. "That's the worst orgasm I ever had. I don't even feel like I've come."

Junmyeon sees Baekhyun removing his hand now. Kyungsoo kisses Minseok's forehead, hands the masturbator to him, tells him it's his turn.

Unsurprisingly, Minseok picks Baekhyun after he cleaned up, face still red with bitter disappointment, pays him back by delighting in his bad luck when he throws a four. He slips the masturbator on his cock after jerking him longer with his hand than necessary or allowed, tightens it on the first upstroke, making Baekhyun whine and plead for more—it reminds Junmyeon why he avoids getting on Minseok's bad side. Minseok laughs when Baekhyun flops on his back when it's over, stomping his feet in frustration.

"Who's next?" Jongdae asks. He's remained surprisingly relaxed throughout the evening, and it fuels Junmyeon's want to see or make him wail with need to come.

"Baekhun hasn't done Junmyeon yet," Kyungsoo supplies, squinting at the game table they prepared.

Baekhyun has a dangerous glint in his eyes as he crawls over on his knees, his hard cock bobbing between his legs, and kneels next to Junmyeon.

"The dices," Junmyeon reminds him.

"Forget the game," Baekhyun says, "I'll pay the penalty, I want to see you come for once." He pats his thighs in invitation, ignores the commotion when Jongdae cheers in anticipation of Baekhyun voluntarily taking on all of the crap shifts for two weeks and makes to tidy up along with Kyungsoo and Minseok. They've stopped kissing between Kyungsoo's low whispers of comfort.

"You too, Jongdae. Come here," Baekhyun says, leaving no room for protest.

Junmyeon straddles him, tells himself he'll buy Baekhyun the finest three-course meal of fresh vegetables and fruit he's ever seen at their next stop when Baekhyun immediately slides the masturbator on his cock. The first few strokes work him up enough to get entirely hard again, and he's so focused on the pleasure rushing through his body he's startled by Jongdae's hand patting his head.

"Can I watch?" Jongdae asks.

Baekhyun waits for Junmyeon to nod distractedly before he tells him yes. Jongdae stays standing, petting Junmyeon's hair as Baekhyun drags the masturbator over Junmyeon's cock. He's teasing but Junmyeon will take what he gets, and Baekhyun promised to get him off. He might be flighty but he's earnest, keeps his promises.

Junmyeon puts his arms around Baekhyun's neck, closes his eyes and lets his hips meet Baekhyun's movements. It's such a tender moment he feels lost, floating, before Baekhyun slows down, stops entirely, lets Junmyeon do all the work.

He can hear Kyungsoo and Minseok still cleaning up, talking with hushed voices, and Jongdae's moaning softly next to him, his hand burying into Junmyeon's hair.

He blinks his eyes open again, lets out a soft curse when he sees why Baekhyun's not moving the masturbator anymore—Jongdae's slowly jerking his cock next to them, one hand affectionately cupping Baekhyun's face as Baekhyun licks and sucks at the crown.  
Their moans, the image of Baekhyun's mouth on Jongdae spur Junmyeon on and he thrusts into the masturbator with more force, feels his thighs straining, his fingers digging into Baekhyun's shoulders. Sees Minseok watching, openly envious but easily appeased by something Kyungsoo's whispering into his ear.

When Junmyeon's getting close, Jongdae seems to be close as well. He's pulling back to not accidentally hurt Baekhyun as the hand on his own cock speeds up considerably, switches to a desperate pace while he hastily fumbles the condom off.

The sight of Baekhyun patiently waiting with his mouth open, ready to swallow, makes the burn in his thighs worth it as Junmyeon fucks up into the masturbator even faster. He comes, the tension and unsatisfied arousal of dozens of these game nights releasing, right when Jongdae pushes the tip of his cock back into Baekhyun's mouth who latches onto it like it was a rare treat.

Baekhyun somehow maintains the coherency to press the masturbator tight against Junmyeon's pubic bone until he's stopped coming, pulls it off in the slowest possible way that makes Junmyeon shudder and gasp with oversensitivity. Junmyeon barely registers Jongdae bending down to kiss his cheek and telling Baekhyun to stop and just swallow, then lick him clean. 

"Gross," Baekhyun says after and smacks Jongdae's chest. "When will you learn to take the flavour enhancers in time?"

Jongdae whines guiltily but dutifully licks Baekhyun's lips when he puckers them for a kiss of apology. Junmyeon's too weak to move, slumps against his chest and feels the best he's felt in the past week, silently promises to add all the deserts Baekhyun could desire when Baekhyun simply hugs him, lets him stay in his embrace, his hard-on pressing against Junmyeon's softening cock, even after Kyungsoo announces it was their turn to take a bath.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess  
> but it's a fun mess i hope you enjoyed


End file.
